Rest In Peace
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. The cemetery is a place full of mystery. One night, Jade Chan discovers just how scary it can be as well, when Yami Bakura comes for her...


**Here's a new oneshot I thought up while listening to the song "Rest In Peace" by James Marsters (aka "Spike" on Buffy the Vampire Slayer); it's from the Buffy episode Once More with Feeling from Season 6, and it's a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Jackie Chan Adventures. And it was then that I got to wondering...**

**What if Yami Bakura and Jade Chan met one night, and Yami Bakura took a liking to her? This is my take on it. I was also inspired by how the duel from the Yu-Gi-Oh episode Shadow of a Duel took place in a cemetery, so I decided to make that the setting. After all, a cemetery is a spooky, enigmatic place, and very scary things can happen there sometimes. So I decided, "Why not the cemetery? It's a cool setting and a mysterious place." Plus, Yami Bakura looks so hot wearing that black trenchcoat too! **

**Summary: The cemetery is a place full of mystery. One night, Jade Chan discovers just how scary it can be as well, when Yami Bakura comes for her...**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and the geniuses at Kids WB own Jackie Chan Adventures. The lyrics to Rest In Peace by James Marsters belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots and stories.**

* * *

Rest In Peace

_One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night  
But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light_

_Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,  
Then look for me by moonlight,  
Watch for me by moonlight,  
I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way._

_-_Alfred Noyes, **The Highwayman**

It was nighttime in Domino City. The moon was full, and the wind sang through the trees like the song of a siren. But on this night, something...was about to happen.

Her amber eyes glowed half with excitement, and half with fear as Jade Chan, twelve, walked through the cemetery. Her raven hair looked like it could blend in with the shadows itself. She was wearing her usual outfit: white long-sleeved T-shirt covered by an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

Usually, walking at night would leave any other girl unnerved. But Jade was no ordinary girl; she liked walking at night. It was really soothing, and very enlightening. Plus, she felt she was able to clear her head. To her, the night was lovely, but also a mystery, even unto itself. Even she thought so. After all, she felt the night held mystery and intriguement.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. It was deeply masculine, and with an England accent. "What have I here? Such a beautiful young lady."

Jade stopped, pulled from her musings. Eyes wide, she looked around her, wondering where the voice had come from. It also sounded kind of familiar..

"I'm right here, love."

She turned, and there **he **was in front of her.

The white hair that was so spiky and wild. The dark brown eyes. And – she had heard of and so feared this part most of all – the gleaming white teeth in his evil smile.

There was no question about it.

It was none other than – Yami Bakura!

He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt covered by a black trenchcoat that swished around his ankles, blue Levis and a pair of white and blue striped shoes.

"Yami Bakura!" she said, her amber orbs now filled with shock and fear. "You snake! How dare you! Trying to get me alone in a cemetery!"

Yami Bakura replied, smirking still,

"Yes, and I intended to find you out here anyway. Who would've thought I could find a beautiful female such as yourself, alone, walking at night. You see, my dear Jade, I sense a power – well, not really so much as power. More like a fire. Just smoldering beneath the ashes.

"I think it's time to let that fire burn."

Jade began walking backwards as Yami Bakura began walking towards her, his evil smirk still in place. The butterflies of timidness and fear began fluttering in her mind and behind her eyes as she continued to walk in reverse.

However, she soon backed into a tree, and was soon trapped. Then Yami Bakura placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Look at me. Look."

His right index finger made contact with her chin, and suddenly she shivered at his touch as her eyes were captured by his own cold, dark chocolate ones. They held her; she was unable to look away. He ran his left hand down her body.

_He's going to rape me! _Jade thought, scared. She closed her amber eyes. Her fear was unfounded, however, when she opened her eyes two minutes later, and felt his right hand stroking her cheek.

She then remembered something she had read in a book about vampires one time in the Domino Library.

_Vampires usually have icy cold touches whenever their hands come in contact with a mortal's skin. It takes all the heat from them and makes them shiver. _

Blinking, Jade then looked innocently at Yami Bakura. "Uh, Yami Bakura?"

He grinned maliciously. "Do not fear me, little mouse."

Then he leaned in and placed his mouth over hers in a sensual kiss. At first, Jade was shocked. This guy – Yami Bakura – was kissing her! For a moment, the feeling of wanting to slap him went through her mind. But soon that option disappeared as she gave into the kiss. Then Yami Bakura licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter, and she opened her mouth.

_Whoa, _she thought. _He tastes like crimson sweetness, and sugar! I had no idea he tastes really good. _

_Such a fine specimen of feminine beauty, _Yami Bakura thought. _She tastes so...exquisite, sweet, and a little hint of strawberries. _

Finally when they pulled back for oxygen, Jade was the first to speak.

"Wow. That was...amazing."

Yami Bakura smirked as he slid his arm around her waist in a possessive way.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You taste so sweet, my love."

" ‛My love?' " she queried. "What do you mean?"

Yami Bakura's smirk grew wider at the puzzled look on her face. _Time to take it up a few notches..._

"What do _you_ think, my dear?" he replied. "I was speaking of you and me. Imagine it...a canopy bed... us...together... our two bare bodies...under silk sheets..."

Those ice cold words struck Jade right to the heart. No way was she – _sleeping_ with him! She was only twelve years of age, after all.

"No," she said. "No!"

Then, with a little effort, she slipped out of Yami Bakura's grasp and began to run. As he listened to her footsteps over the soft grass in the night, Yami Bakura was amused.

"Oh, good," he purred. "I need to work up an appetite first. And, I love it when they run."

His smirk darkening, he then began to chase after her.

"_Run, Jade, run!"_

She kept running as fast as she could go. Running was something she had experience with, as she often took runs in the mornings, and liked it.

This, however, was different. She knew she didn't want to be...with Yami Bakura, of all people, and under the sheets with him in a bed. The thought of her, unclothed and under him while he thrust into her over and over again made her cringe.

_Eww! No way! That is _so _not going to happen! Not _now_, not _in my lifetime_!_ she thought.

"Ooof!" she groaned as she slammed into a tree. Luckily, nothing was broken, but she suddenly felt Yami Bakura slam her onto the ground.

"Got you," he purred.

"_Uh-oh!" _was her very last thought.

The evil smirk still on his face, he bent down, lifted her into his arms bridal style (as her resistance had been knocked out of her), and carried her off into the woods...

**Well, I hope you like this! I worked my fingers to the bone on this one. It took me some time, but I finally finished it. And nice feedback is just what I appreciate, as well as the very thing that helps me to write more, too. **


End file.
